Alzar el vuelo
by Lanma
Summary: – Levi… No odio este mundo. No tengo nada que lamentar. Levi… gracias por todo. – Eren le miró con los ojos cristalizados y añadió: – Protégeles por mí. Le quiero. "Eren, a partir de este momento voy a caminar junto a ti. Es mi última decisión y no voy a arrepentirme." "Alcemos el vuelo."


Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La historia es de mi invención, aunque me inspiré en un doujinshi rivaille x eren, creditos a su autor. Aquí tienen el enlace para verlo si lo desean: watch?v=IKtLq4hlAWU&hd=1 (se lo recomiendo ver con un pañuelo al lado T.T)

Sin más, espero que les guste la historia. Disfrutenla y diganme lo que piensan de ella. Un beso fuerte.

La humanidad por fin ha sido liberada de las cadenas que la apresaban. Por fin se han liberado de los muros. De los titanes. Por fin puede recuperar el orgullo que perdió cuando se vio encerrada como rebaño. Por fin puede decir: "_¡Ninguna muerte ha sido en vano!"_

Pero para la Legión de Reconocimiento y el grupo de reclutas 104, las celebraciones duraron demasiado poco. Celebraban su supervivencia. Brindaban por aquellos que cayeron, pues no lo hicieron en vano. Celebraban el haber caído cien veces, y el haberse levantado ciento uno. Celebraban el inicio de una nueva era, donde no habría más titanes, no más ataduras. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podrían alzar el vuelo. Podrían darle un significado real a su insignia. Vivirían su vida, y las de todos aquellos que se quedaron atrás. ¡ERAN LIBRES!

Pero todo ello, todas las alegrías, todos los recuerdos, todas las celebraciones se vieron destruidas por culpa del miedo. No quedaban más titanes, pero fuera de los muros. Dentro sí. Uno. Eren.

Se encontraban celebrando en el castillo su victoria, su libertad, cuando les interrumpieron. Entraron armados hasta los dientes, y les inmovilizaron. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni tampoco pudieron defenderse. Sus DMT habían sido llevados a una habitación para arreglarlos después. Habían quedado muy dañados tras haber conseguido eliminar a los últimos titanes. Un fallo que les costó caro. No pudieron defenderse. No pudieron impedir lo que venía. No pudieron proteger a Eren.

Cuando menos miraron, Eren había sido herido en el estómago, puesto de rodillas con cadenas por todo el cuerpo y cacheado para quitarle cualquier objeto punzante, con una mordaza en la boca.

- ¡EREEEEEEEN! ¡LES VOY A MATAR! ¡SOLTADLO! – gritaba Mikasa ciega de ira y temor por su hermano.

- ¡QUIETA! ¡O DISPARAMOS! – gritó uno de los guardias que la tenía sujeta, con arma en mano.

Al ver la situación, Armin, con lágrimas en los ojos, la miró. Y le suplicó que se detuviese y mirase a Eren. Ella, asustada, lo hizo, y lo que vio la hizo romper en llanto.

Eren, aún arrodillado en el suelo, con la herida sangrando ligeramente, los miraba negando con la cabeza, mientras hacia el intento de sonreír con la mordaza en la boca. Su mirada les gritaba: _"¡NO HAGAIS NADA, ES A MÍ A QUIÉN QUIEREN, DETENEOS!" _

Cuando Eren se hubo dado cuenta que su mensaje les había llegado, miró a todos a su alrededor, y vio las mismas expresiones que tenían Mikasa y Armin. Ira, impotencia, preocupación, cariño, furia. Pero hubo una mirada que no solo tenía eso, sino también: Amor. Esa mirada gris acero le atravesaba. Y él sentía que podría volar, aunque sus alas fuesen cortadas, si ese hombre se quedaba a su lado. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas al ver la preocupación de todos ellos, sus puños cerrados en impotencia, la sangre de Levi escurriendo por entre los dedos crispados de su mano, sus ojos ardientes por la furia. Pero a pesar de ello, no hacían nada. _"Gracias a dios." _Eren no podía permitir que sus amigos, sus seres queridos, su amado, fuesen tratados como animales, como él. Él por protegerles daría su vida, y si para ello tenía que morir, lo haría. Si para ello tenía que despedirse de sus sueños, de ver el mar, de poder declararse nuevamente a Levi, ahora más maduro; lo haría. Porque para él, ellos estaban por encima de su propia vida. Por encima de su seguridad, por encima de todo. Se rendía, pero no porque hubiese perdido su determinación, la cual le gritaba que se defendiese, que no se dejase doblegar. Se rendía porque no permitiría que ellos muriesen después de haber conseguido esa libertad que tanto ansiaban. Lo haría, para que tuviesen la oportunidad de volar, para que no les cortasen esas alas que a pesar de todas las veces que habían sido rotas, se alzaban una y otra vez con orgullo. Porque si tenía que perder sus alas por ellos, las perdería.

La cabeza de Eren cayó hacia delante, haciendo que su rostro quedase oculto a todos los que le importaban. No dejaría que viesen sus lágrimas. Pero su cuerpo le traicionó, convulsionando violentamente, mientras su llanto se hacía desgarrador. La mordaza estaba empapada en saliva y lágrimas y, como comprendiendo lo que ocurría, resbaló por la barbilla de Eren, permitiéndole hablar a sus seres queridos.

- ¡NO HAGAIS NADA, OS LO SUPLICO! ¡ME QUIEREN A MÍ! ¡NO OPONDRÉ RESISTENCIA! ¡NO HAGAIS NADA! ¡DEBEIS VIVIR! ¡DEBEIS MOSTRARLES A TODOS VUESTRAS ALAS! ¡DEBEIS VIVIR POR TODOS A LOS QUE DEJAMOS ATRÁS! ¡DEBEIS ALZAR EL VUELO, Y YO SOY UNA CARGA QUE HARÁ QUE NO PODAIS HACERLO! ¡ABANDONADME! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE OS HAGAN CAER DE NUEVO! ¡SI CAIGO, LO HARÉ SOLO, Y VOSOTROS VIVIREIS MI VIDA! ¡MIKASA, SABES QUE TE QUIERO, NO HAGAS NINGUNA TONTERÍA! ¡ARMIN, PROTEGE A MIKASA Y VIVE TU VIDA, AL FINAL PODRÁS VER TODAS AQUELLAS COSAS QUE ME MOSTRASTE EN AQUEL LIBRO DE TU ABUELO! ¡CHICOS, VIVID Y DEMOSTRADLES VUESTRA FUERZA! ¡LEVI! ¡Le quiero!

Esa fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Eren. Nadie pudo reaccionar. No se esperaban eso, esperaban palabras de revolución, no de rendición. Los soldados que les apresaban quedaron impactados, mas debían cumplir con su deber. Le volvieron a colocar la mordaza y se lo llevaron. Dejando atrás a la Legión de Reconocimiento, llorando en silencio, conscientes de que Eren había madurado y, que tanto era su amor por ellos, que estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Levi no reaccionaba. Las últimas palabras de Eren rebotaban en su cabeza, sobre todo su última frase: _"¡LEVI! ¡Le quiero!" _Cerró los puños, impotente. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del castillo. Tenía un único pensamiento en mente: _"Es mi mocoso, nadie más que yo puede decidir su destino, su vida me fue encomendada, ahora no pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana." _

Tres días después de ese acontecimiento, hubo un juicio contra Eren, donde no dejaron intervenir a la Legión de Reconomiento. Se declaró que Eren Jaëger sería ejecutado públicamente, con el fin de dar muerte al último titán. Nadie se opuso. La firme oposición de la Legión de Reconocimiento fue ignorada. No pudieron hacer nada. Los que se opusieron violentamente, como Mikasa y Jean, fueron encerrados en los calabozos. Serían liberados después de la ejecución.

Pero ocurrió un imprevisto. Desaparecieron dos equipos de maniobras. El del capitán Levi y el del recluta Eren Jaëger. Junto a sus respectivos dueños. Los soldados de la policía militar dieron la alarma, se movilizaron los mejores para capturar a Eren, antes de que se pudiese transformar y destruirles a todos.

- Heichou… – dijo Eren en medio de la huida por el bosque.

Levi, de espaldas a él, le ignoró y comprobó el nivel de gas de su DMT. Vacío.

- Hemos huido demasiado rápido y nos hemos quedado sin gas. Deberemos seguir el camino a pie. – dijo girando para encararle. Le sorprendió lo que vio. Eren le miraba con suplica y una triste sonrisa.

- Heichou… debemos volver, **quiero volver**. No podemos huir, nos encontrarán antes de poder llegar al final del bosque. Debe volver a llevarme hacia el calabozo. Fingirá que me ha perseguido y así... – ha medida que Eren iba diciendo esto, Levi sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

- ¡Cállate! – cortó el monólogo de Eren – ¡Solo date prisa! No te confundas. No tengo intención de huir. –respondió Levi dándole la espalda de nuevo a Eren, mientras apretaba los puños por debajo de la capa oscura que él y Eren se habían puesto para taparse. Sentía la mandíbula dolorida de la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida.

- Entonces… ¿por qué hace esto? – preguntó Eren, sabiendo lo que venía y aceptándolo. Mejor eso, a que le ejecutasen públicamente, como un cerdo. Levi seguía dándole la espalda.

- Porque eres **mi** mocoso, y tu vida está en mis manos. Si alguien debe decidir tu destino, ese soy yo. Así que, si alguien debe matarte, lo haré yo, a mi modo. – para Levi, cada palabra dicha, era como un puñetazo. Pero eso era lo que debía hacer, eso era lo que haría. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Eren y dijo lo siguiente. – Así que, como último deseo que te voy a conceder, te llevaré al mar. Siempre has querido ir, ¿verdad? – Ambos sabían que eso era imposible, que no podrían llegar al mar. Era una excusa para no despedirse aún. Pero Eren tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer.

- Levi, máteme aquí. Si he de morir, prefiero que sea aquí, en donde están todas las personas a las que quiero, y en donde tengo recuerdos felices. – Esa fue la petición de Eren. Sin titubeos, sin temblores. Su mirada firme hizo a Levi flaquear. _"¿Por qué no te aferras a la esperanza que te he dado, Eren?" _Levi respiró hondo, tragándose el nudo de su garganta, miró a los verdes ojos de Eren. Y le respondió.

- Entiendo. – esa sola palabra fue su sentencia de muerte. Eren, a pesar de su convicción, sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Y se arrodillo en el suelo con la cabeza gacha mientras Levi, con manos temblorosas, sacaba la cuchilla. – ¿Algunas últimas palabras? – preguntó con la mirada fija en Eren, grabando en su memoria todos sus gestos. Eren, levantó la cabeza de nuevo y sonriendo contestó.

- Levi… No odio este mundo. No tengo nada que lamentar. Levi… gracias por todo. – Eren le miró con los ojos cristalizados y añadió: – Protégeles por mí. Le quiero.

Levi se mordió el labio. _"¡NO! ¡No quiero separarme de él! ¡Quiero vivir con él en esta nueva era sin titanes! No puedo dejar de temblar. Le debo decir unas últimas palabras."_

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Levi, viendo como Eren, agachaba la mirada y asentía. Y entonces lo dijo: – Te quiero.

Levi pudo ver caer lágrimas por las mejillas de Eren. Y una sonrisa. Luego, nada. Sangre. Había hundido el cuchillo profundamente. Y el cuerpo inerte de Eren cayó al pasto. La sangre escurría entre la hierba, manchándola, evidenciando lo que allí había ocurrido.

"_¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO!"_ era todo lo que estaba en la mente de Levi. El monstruo era él, y no Eren. La sangre le había salpicado, manchando su cara. Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al pasto, junto al cuerpo del muchacho que le había robado el corazón, y al cual había asesinado a sangre fría. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La tristeza y la furia estallaron en su pecho. Su llanto era desgarrador.

"_Levi… No odio este mundo. No tengo nada que lamentar. Levi… gracias por todo."_ ¿Qué querías decir con que no odiabas este mundo? ¿Cómo qué no tienes ningún remordimiento?

Tu madre fue devorada por un titán delante de ti; tu padre te inyecto un suero que te convirtió en un monstruo, y te abandonó.

Y a pesar de todo ello, has luchado por la humanidad, has luchado por personas a las que solo les importaba su vida y su fortuna. Has luchado por cerdos que lo único que tenían en sus corazones eran sus propios intereses. ¡Ninguno de nosotros dos esperaba que esto acabase así! ¡Y cuando tuvimos que protegerle no lo hicimos! ¡Luchabas por un futuro donde los titanes no existiesen, y donde la humanidad pudiese salir por fin de los muros, recuperando su libertad! Ambos éramos conscientes de que llegar al mar era imposible. Era una pobre excusa para no matarte, una esperanza a la que me aferraba, pero que tú, destruiste. Escapar, para ti, no era una opción. Tu ejecución era inevitable. Pero, aun así, me aferré a esa pequeña esperanza que había nacido en mi interior. No me pediste huir, ni siquiera me preguntaste si te ayudaría a hacerlo. Simplemente aceptaste. Y te sacrificaste, bastardo. La poca esperanza que tenía, la destruiste en el momento en el que me pediste que te matase aquí. ¿Esperaba demasiado?

Pero Eren, como en esta vida, nos ha sido arrebatada la posibilidad de estar juntos. Esperaré. Esperaré todas las vidas que hagan falta. Y cumpliremos, juntos, tu sueño de ver el mar. Esperaré para estar contigo. Solo nosotros dos. Para demostrarte que mi te quiero era cierto. Para abrazarte. Para romper las cadenas que te apresan. Para protegerte. Para caminar a tu lado.

"_Eren, a partir de este momento voy a caminar junto a ti. Es mi última decisión y no voy a arrepentirme." _

Levi, se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte de Eren, y agarró su mano. Las lágrimas caían sin pausa. Cogió la cuchilla y la colocó en la fría mano que sostenía. Con su propia mano, sostuvo la mano de su amado y el arma.

"_Eren, eres el único con el derecho de hacer esto. Nos vamos a ver pronto. Nos encontraremos de nuevo y estaremos juntos. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome. Así que, por favor, espérame." _

La cuchilla se hundió profundamente en el pecho de Levi, haciendo que su cuerpo cayese sobre el de Eren y, en su último suspiró, le abrazó. Dejando una imagen difícil de olvidar para la Legión de Reconocimiento, que fue quién les encontró al día siguiente.

Se encontraron con la estampa de Eren muerto y Levi, tumbado encima, con una cuchilla atravesando su pecho. Levi abrazando a Eren.

Ninguno pudo articular palabra. Ese día, en el bosque, solo se escucharon los gritos y llantos desgarradores de toda la Legión. Habían perdido a dos grandes soldados, pero por encima de ello, había perdido a dos amigos, a dos familiares. En el funeral, Armin insistió en decir unas palabras: _"Nadie sabrá nunca que pasó en ese bosque, pero de algo estamos seguros. Que se encontraran de nuevo. Ambos son igual de persistentes y podemos estar seguros que no descansarán hasta volverse a ver. Espero que estén donde estén, sean felices. Nosotros seguiremos avanzando, les demostraremos que a pesar de que nuestras alas han sido rotas de nuevo, se van a alzar de nuevo, con orgullo, pues tenemos que vivir su vida. Les haremos ver cuán fuertes somos, les demostraremos que su muerte no ha sido en vano. Que tomaremos justicia por ellos."_

Nadie pudo negar esas palabras. En sus corazones ardía la tristeza y la furia. Su alma pedía venganza, y sabían que la obtendrían de un modo u otro. Dos años después, todos los culpables del juicio corrupto de Eren fueron ejecutados y la Legión de Reconocimiento, por fin, pudo colocar el monumento en honor a sus dos héroes caídos. En la inscripción se leía: _"Alcemos el vuelo"._

* * *

><p>Año 2014.<p>

"_Mierda, llego tarde. Me va a matar."_ Un muchacho castaño corría desesperadamente hacia un edificio de apartamentos. En la puerta de este, un hombre bajo y moreno, le esperaba.

- ¡LEVI! – el castaño se acercó al hombre bajo, el cual se quedó mirándole esperando una disculpa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir? – preguntó impaciente.

- Lo siento, pero no encontraba las llaves de casa, ¡de verdad! – explicó el chico nervioso.

- Tsk, maldito mocoso. – dijo el hombre mientras le cogía de la mano y le llevaba hasta el coche negro que se encontraba aparcado enfrente del edificio. – Vamos monta.

El chico hizo lo que le ordenó y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, abrochándose el cinturón. Mientras, el otro hombre hacia lo mismo en el de conductor. Al chico le parecía increíble que Levi siendo tan gruñón, solo tuviese 25 años. Él era más joven por dos años y no se podía imaginar a esa edad tan gruñón. Se le escapó una risilla, provocando que el hombre le mirase de reojo con una ceja alzada, pero el chico le ignoró deliberadamente.

Tras 4 horas de viaje, llegaron por fin a su destino. El mar. El chico bajó emocionado, y poco después bajo Levi.

Levi se acercó lentamente al chico, abrazándole por la cintura, y le llevó hasta la orilla. Allí, le hizo girar para que le mirase y le dijo: – Por fin he podido cumplir mi promesa Eren, te he traído al mar. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto sufrimiento, hemos conseguido estar juntos, y no pienso volver a permitir que me separen de ti. Nunca.

El chico, llorando, se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Levi, te quiero. **Gracias por todo.**

El hombre le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le besó. Le besó como deseó en ese momento hacerlo, le besó como deseo durante generaciones. Y Eren, le correspondió, sintiendo en ese beso todo el amor y dolor que ambos pasaron para volver a estar juntos. Pero de algo estaban seguros.

"_Nos arrancaron nuestras alas, pero han vuelto a crecer mucho más fuertes que antes. Y alzaremos el vuelo pase lo que pase. Juntos. Siempre juntos."_


End file.
